


bad words - reddie au

by mqonys



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqonys/pseuds/mqonys
Summary: richie and eddie had made plans to hangout for the first time, after school.
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	bad words - reddie au

the school bell rang and richie walked toward the back stairwell, where he and eddie had planned to meet. he stood there, eagerly waiting for eddie to join him. soon enough, eddie arrived and greeted richie with a sheepish “hello.” richie’s cheeks flushed at the cute shyness of eddie, and he greeted him with an awkward wave, “hey.” the pair stared at each other shyly, not knowing what to say next. 

they started their walk to the park, richie talking enthusiastically about some video game that eddie couldn’t care less about. as they walked, they talked about other things: complaining of homework, and henry bowers, the school bully. 

all of a sudden, eddie tripped over a rock and fell face first into the dirt. “holy shit! are you okay?” richie asked, offering a hand to help him up. eddie nodded, taking richie’s hand. richie helped him off the ground, chuckling, “fucks sake eddie, you’re such a klutz,” he teased, wiping the dirt off of eddie’s face and shoulders. eddie just stared at him. “oh shit!” richie said, noticing some blood running down eddie’s forehead, “you’re bleeding!” richie took off his floral patterned button up and held it against eddie’s head. eddie let out a small hiss, the sudden force causing the cut to sting.

richie lifted the newly blood-soaked shirt off eddie’s head, which was still intensely bleeding. “shit, we gotta get you to a hospital or something,” said richie. “NO!” eddie said, startling richie, “my mom will kill me if she finds out i hurt myself in the park.” richie nodded slowly, hearing the slight panic in eddie’s voice. “i uh… i have bandaids in my fanny pack!” said eddie. “are you fucking kidding? some little fucking bandaids aren’t gonna help the blood gushing out of your skull, eddie!” eddie pouted, staring at richie with his eyebrows furrowed together. richie sighed, “come on, i’ll take you to my house and fix ya’ up.”

the two walked in silence down the sidewalk to richie’s house, eddie gently pressing richie’s shirt to his head. the neighbors gave the pair weird looks as they passed by, richie flashing them a crooked smile and making an out of pocket remark if they had asked any questions. richie stopped in front of his house, causing eddie to bump into him. “hey, watch it, fuckface.” richie said to the small boy. “you’re the one who stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. richie pulled out a small golden key from his jean pocket, and shoved it into the door’s lock. he unlocked the door and pushed it open, causing it to slam into the wall. “welcome to mi casa,” richie said, a grin wiping across his face. eddie rolled his eyes as he entered the house, richie following close behind. 

richie lead eddie to the nearest bathroom, sitting him down on the bathtub’s edge. richie opened the mirrored cabinet and took out some hydrogen peroxide, some gauze, and a couple of bandages. richie poured some of the peroxide onto a cloth and kneeled front of eddie, pushing the blood-soaked hair out of his pale face. he gently dabbed the cut, earning a small hiss from eddie. he then bandaged the wound, “there. you’re all good now, eddie spaghetti,” richie said with a grin. eddie rolled his eyes, “don’t call me that.” “whatever ya say, fucknuts.” eddie stared at richie for a moment. “what?” richie chuckled, showing a toothy grin. “you swear a lot.” eddie said quietly. “yeah, so?” richie asked. “well, you’re not supposed to say those words. that’s why they’re bad.” said eddie. “yeah, well… lots of people do things that they’re not supposed to.” “why do you swear so much?” “i dunno… to seem cool, i guess.” “swearings… cool?” richie shrugged, “yeah. i guess it kinda makes you seem more badass if you swear.” eddie simply nodded.

"he thinks it’s cool," eddie thought. 

… 

bill, stanley, richie, and eddie were wrapped up in their winter-wear, playing in richie’s backyard. eddie was wrapped extra tightly and sweating from the five layers he was wearing. they were having a snowball fight, which eddie’s mom would nearly have a heart attack over if she had known what they were doing. eddie smiled at richie as he tossed one at him, hitting him in the back of the head. “shit, sorry, rich!” eddie giggled. richie shook his head and rolled another snowball, before chucking it at the small boy. it pelted him right in the face, knocking him down. “oh shit.” richie knelt down next to eddie, “eddie are you okay?” he asked, helping him sit up. blood ran from eddie’s nose and down onto his lips. he lifted up a finger and touched the liquid, “oh fuck,” he said as he saw the drop of blood on his fingertip. “woah.” richie smiled at eddie. “what?” eddie snapped. “i thought you said you never swore?” he smirked. eddies cheeks tinted pink, “i-i don’t.” “you just did.” “well i... i didn’t mean to!” richie grinned at the boy, “sure you didn’t. now come on,” richie grabbed eddie by the hand and pulled him off the ground, “let’s fix you up.” he wrapped an arm around eddie’s shoulder as the two walked towards the house.


End file.
